


kangaroo!isaiah

by tarjeinc



Category: SKAM (TV), SKAM (TV) RPF, Snakes - Fandom
Genre: Austrailia, Isaiah - Freeform, Multi, Snakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarjeinc/pseuds/tarjeinc
Summary: Hi.. I'm Isaiah. I am currently 20 years old. I recently moved to Australia, and for the most part its been amazing. EXCEPT for the fact I've grown three vaginas... Yep. You heard it right- I'm turning into a female kangaroo. Keep reading to hear my wild story of how I had 3 different kangaroos in my 3 vaginas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thx isaiah for letting us use your real name is the retell ong of these true events and thx paige for writing this magnificent piece

Chapter 1

I was so excited on the plane to australia, it was a joy. i sat next to an old man, and to be honest, he was pretty hot. i was pretty hard. he was pretty rich. but, that wasnt my priority. i was going to australia to explore, and not my body! the flight attendant eventually came around, and asked me if i wanted a drink. i politely declined. she reminded me of someone- nan! a true snake. or was i the snake? 

i fell asleep, and dreamt of snakes and total drama. oh how i love total drama. i woke up to the old man tapping my shoulder. 

"yung boi its time to go."

that was when i jumped.

very high.

my head hit the ceiling. i could never jump i couldnt understand. is there less gravity in australia? arent they at the bottom of the earth or something? or is that antrickia....

the man seemed shocked, and grew angry. "BOI WAS TRYNA BE NICE AND WAKE U UP CUZ WE LANDED . CASSH ME OUSSIDE HOW BOW DAH."

i nervously stood up, wiping the sweat beads off my face. i got my luggage, and ran away from that man and onto the thing that connects the plane and the airport- does anyone know what thats called anywayz? probably i***. 

when i walked out of it i was greeted by various beams of light, it looked like jesus himself had came. it was glorious. australia. the airport was rather full, and let me tell you, rather ugly. 

this is australia, and im loving it. i thought. wow.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Australia I am in you

chapter 2

once i FINALLY grabbed the rest of my luggage and got out of that dreadful airport, i waited outside of it for my ride. i was moving in with my friend maia and her pet kangaroo, tim. she sent me pictures of tim all the time, and he was a really nice groomed animal. nice fur, good ears... beautiful- i mean, since he is nature........ nature is beautiful. 

i was listening to the cheetah girls when maia pulled up in her golf cart. 

"hey isaiah!" she shouted, yanking my attention away from adrienne and sabrina. 

"oh.. hey?" i replied, shocked by her vehicle. were australians allowed to just drive golf carts around? probably not, maia is against the law. 

"nice, isnt she?" maia bragged, showing off her ride. "i got betsy here from my brother- but i added that sticker of my daddy james." on the side of her car james franco's face made an appearance. oh my! 

i sighed, and stepped in. "its not a porsche maia why would you name it."

"good to bed baby grat." she rolled her eyes. 

for the hour drive home in the golf cart on the freeway, we small talked. about skam, franco, snakes, and big brother. she brought up her kangaroo- and i admit, i got excited. 

her house was small, but nice. it had paint splattered on the door, maia really must love red..? she also had an eviction notice sign on her door. i assumed it was a joke, lets hope.

she showed me in, but i didnt care. i really wanted to see tim, i dont know why but he really sounded intriguing. so i put my bags down on the also red paint stained carpet of my room (which was turning brown) and raced downstairs. 

"he's a real special kangaroo, you know, i feel like you two will have a connection." she smiled, showing me to his habitat. 

and then i saw him.

he was even more beautiful in real life. his eyes glowed like a beautifully polluted river, and the piercing look he gave me caused me goosebumps. 

wow.

i stared at him for a while, maia said something but i ignored her. look at this gorgeous kangaroo. 

and then i jumped, again. 

"ISAIAH U RAT WHAT R U DOING." maia shouted. 

"uhhhhh," i stalled, looking away from the kangaroo. "i am in a play and im a kangaroo, im studying him and stuff for, uh, tips! is my jump good?"

maia look relieved, and laughed. maybe it was out of pity. "yeah! its great, maybe eugene can give you some pointers too, he's a good actor." 

i nodded and wiped sweat off my forehead. 

"maybe you should get some sleep, youre probably jetlaggged." maia suggested. 

"yeah uh goodnight!" i said, and practically ran to my room.

i layed on the side of the mattress where there wasnt springs popping out, and daydreamed about tim. 

the way he looked at me... wow...

wait.

dude.

he's a kangaroo.

i decided i probably needed some sleep considering i was attracted to a kangaroo. that night i dreamt about tim....


End file.
